1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overheating protection circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An overheating protection circuit is included in a semiconductor integrated circuit and is a circuit for protecting the semiconductor integrated circuit when abnormal overheating occurs. The overheating protection circuit is configured based on negative temperature properties whereby a voltage Vbe between a base and emitter of a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) changes at a rate of −2.2 mV/L with an increase in temperature.
However, an operational temperature of the overheating protection circuit changes according to distribution of the Vbe between the base and emitter of the BJT.
Patent Document 1, the related art document below, discloses a thermal protection circuit but does not disclose technology for maintaining a constant operating temperature that changes according to distribution of a voltage Vbe between a base and emitter of a BJT.